Una Guitarrista Enamorada
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Leer para averiguar


Nos encontramos con Roxie la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Virbank la cual se encuentra en su habitación del gimnasio donde se encuentra escribiendo en un libro de color morado

Querido diario

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que no lo veo aun recuerdo su cabello negro alborotado su actitud alegre y positiva que es con las personas y la manera en que protege a sus pokemones y como olvidar lo que mas me cautivo de el sus bellos y hermosos ojos...

Toc toc toc

Nicky: Roxie ha venido un nuevo retador

Roxie: Gracias dile que espere unos minutos -dice mientras guarda su diario bajo su almohada-

Nicky: Bien te veo abajo

-Ya abajo-

Roxie: Yo soy Roxie la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Virbank y acepto tu reto -dijo sin importancia-

¿: Hola Roxie veo que no has cambiado -dijo la persona-.

Roxie: ehhh -voltea ver al entrenador y su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver un entrenador -

¿: Que ya no me recuerdas Roxie Soy Ash - el entrenador había cambiado mucho había crecido y se notaba que se habia estado  
entrenado su cuerpo-

Roxie: *mente* No puede ser es Ash -su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente- Por que estas aquí Ash -Decia aguantando  
sus ganas de abrazarlo-

Ash: vine a volver a participar en la liga Unova -dice con mucha determinación-

Roxie: Me alegro por ti Ash -dice con una sonrisa tierna-

Ash : Bueno es hora de nuestra batalla

Roxie: -se forma una sonrisa en su rostro- bien comencemos

después de 30 min de batalla Ash derroto los 3 pokemones de Roxie con solo pikachu

Roxie: 0_0 Vaya Ash si que te has vuelto fuerte por eso te has vuelto a ganar la medalla toxica -dice ofreciéndole la medalla-

Ash: Gracias bueno ya tengo todas la medallas para volver a participar, bueno tengo que ir al centro pokemon -dice mientras se dirige hacia la salida-

Roxie: *mente* no voy a dejar que se vaya -fuera de la mente- ESPERA ASH

Ash: Que sucede Roxie -dice girándose para verla-

Roxie: Bueno queria decirte que si quieres salir conmigo...-dice de muy sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos-

Roxie esperaba una respuesta negativa

Ash: Claro pero primero dejare a mis pokemones en el centro y luego pasare por ti ok?

Roxie: CLARO! dijo claro -dice aguantando su emoción-

Ash: Bien pasare por ti en una hora -dijo continuando su camino a la salida-

Roxie cuando ve que Ash salio del gimnasio salio disparada a su cuarto

En el cuarto de Roxie

Roxie: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH tendré una cita con Ash -dice mientras tapa su cara con una almohada- por dios que me  
podre -dice mientras abre su closet del cual saca unos jeans negros con una blusa de tirantes morada y un chaleco color  
azul cielo- bien voy a darme un baño - se dirige hacia su baño-

30 min después Roxie salia del baño ya con su ropa puesta y con un poco de maquillaje ya que quedaban 30 min para que  
Ash pasara por ella en eso toma su diario bajo de su almohada y se dedico a escribir

Querido Diario

Hoy tendre una cita con mi Ashy y hoy le dire lo que siento por el, Arceus por favor ayúdame a que todo salga bien

Toc toc toc

Roxie: adelante -dice de manera muy dulce-

Billy jo: vaya amiga parece que ese entrenador te tiene loca verdad

Roxie : Si lo amo con todo el corazón nunca había sentido algo así por alguien

Billy jo: ya lose Rox ...

Nicky: ROXIE YA LLEGO -grito desde abajo-

Roxie: -salio como bala no sin antes mirarse en su espejo- Como me veo

Billy jo: Perfecta

Roxie sale fuera del gimnasio y se encuentra con Ash con una playera negra con gris en la parte de los hombros con una gorra negra con gris

Ash: Hola Roxie te ves muy linda

Roxie: Gracias Ash tu tampoco te miras mal -dice tímida con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Ash: Y dime a donde te gustaría ir -dice con una sonrisa amable-

Roxie: Que te parece ir a ver una película -dice sonrojada-

Ash: Claro... pero donde esta el cine -dice con una mano detrás de la nuca-

Roxie: jejejeje ven -dice mientras toma de la mano de Ash-

Ash: ok vamos -dice sin hacer ninguna objeción-

Esto sorprendió a Roxie su camino al cine estuvo en silencio hasta que Ash hablo

Ash: Y dime Roxie como te ha ido -dice aun siendo tomado de la mano de Roxie-

Roxie: eehh bien Ash y a ti como te ha ido -dice sonrojada-

Ash: Fantástico estuve viajando por la región Kalos la cual solo pude llegar hasta semifinales y decidí volver a viajar por esta región sigue igual desde que me fui la región

Roxie: si y dime ti...enes n..o..via -pregunta con temor -

Ash: eehh -voltea a ver a Roxie - aun no

Roxie: *mente* AAAAHHHH gracias arceus *fuera de su mente* y estas enamorado de alguien en especial -vuelve a preguntar con temor-

Ash: si -dice asintiendo con la cabeza-

Roxie sintio como que quebran su corazon en pedazos y amenazaban lagrimas con salir

Roxie: *mente* por que me haces esto arceus -lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos esto alerto a Ash-

Ash: Estas bien Roxie porque estas llorando -digo con preocupación-

Roxie: LLORO POR TI -grito con lagrimas en los ojos-

Ash: *en shock* Porque lloras por mi

Roxie: ASH YO TE AMO NO LO ENTIENDES YO TE AM...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que cierto entrenador le dio un repentino beso en los labios esto dejo sorprendida a Roxie que fue correspondiendo lentamente

Roxie: *mente* ESTOY BESANDO A ASH ESTO ES UN SUEÑO! -ambos se separan por falta de aire-

Ash: -pega su frente con la de Roxie - yo también te amo -dice en susurro el cual Roxie pudo oír-

Roxie: Enserio me amas -dice tímidamente-

Ash: como no lo imaginas mi estrella de rock

Roxie al escuchar esas palabras salta hacia Ash y rodea sus piernas en la cintura de Ash y le da un beso en los labios Ash la sostenía de la cintura mientras correspondía al beso.  
La falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron Roxie aun esta rodeando la cintura de Ash con sus piernas

Roxie: siempre soñé con este momento -dice con mucha ternura-

Ash: Roxie quieres ser mi novia -dice con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo leve -

Como respuesta Ash recibió un beso en sus labios proveniente de la guitarrista

Roxie: -se separa- Claro que si Ashy me has hecho la guitarrista mas feliz -dice con una sonrisa tierna-

Ash: Y tu me has hecho el entrenador mas feliz -dice con una sonrisa-

Roxie: Ahora que eres mi novio tienes que saber algo -dice mientras lo abraza -

Ash: Que es lo que tengo que saber -dice de manera confundida mientras corresponde al abrazo-

Roxie: Que tu eres MIO y de nadie mas Ok

En respuesta recibió un beso proveniente del entrenador de pikachu

Ash: -termina el beso- Claro que si mi estrella de rock

Roxie toma la cara de Ash y la acerca a la suya y le planto un beso en los labios

Roxie: -aun besándolo- *mente* GRACIAS GRACIAS arceus por hacer que mi sueño se hiciera realidad

Fin


End file.
